Something's Gotta Give
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Leia, where's my hoverchair? Oneshot. H/L.


**Something's Gotta Give  
**

**By Serena **

**Summary**: _Hon, where's my hoverchair?_

**A/N**_: Written for a Han/Leia challenge at the Force . net's boards. _

**Disc**_: Ain't mine.

* * *

_"LEIA!"

A pause.

"LEEEEIIIAA! SWEETHEART!"

Silence.

"WHAT?"

"LEIA, WHERE'S MY HOVERCHAIR?"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, WHERE'S MY HOVERCHAIR?"

"WHAT?"

Han muttered something under his breath and slowly made his way to the bedroom of their apartment. Leaning against the doorway for support, he called, "Leia, you in here?"

"Han, speak up!" Leia's voice came out from the 'fresher, slightly scratchy.

_Knew she shoulda quit public speaking a long time ago, _Han thought as he limped into the bedroom. _Totally wrecked her vocal chords. _"Hey, honey?" he rumbled, tapping on the door.

"What?" Leia asked in a loud voice.

"I can't find my hoverchair," Han shouted. _Kriff, my legs hurt. _He groaned as he moved back to their bed and sat down with a great effort.

"Where'd you put it?" Leia's voice floated through the door.

"Put what?" Han had temporarily forgotten what they'd been talking about.

The 'fresher door opened, revealing Leia. Her dark hair had turned a silvery white a long time ago, and wrinkles adorned her face and hands. But Han still thought she was just as beautiful as the day he'd met her. Her eyes still held that stubborn, lively youthfulness that the rest of her body had lost; and that intense, passionate spirit of hers had never left her.

"Where did you put the hoverchair?" Leia asked.

Han sighed. "I don't remember. I thought you might know."

"Forgetting in your old age?" Leia said in a dry voice, but her dark eyes sparkled with amusement.

Han frowned and complained, "I'm not _that _old."

"Of course not."

"And I still feel like I could take out a dozen or so stormtroopers."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And I could definitely take on Boba Fett anyday!"

"I'm sure you could. If he weren't a part of the family now."

Han's eyebrows shot up. "What? When did that happen? And why didn't I know about it?"

Leia shook her head and joined her husband on the bed. "Han, we were at the wedding. Remember? Our grandson and Mirta Gev's daughter got married a few months ago."

Han frowned. "Oh yeah." He shook his head. "But you really don't know where my hoverchair is?"

"No, I don't. Did you check the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"The dining room?"

"Yuh-huh."

"The living room?"

"Yep."

"The balcony?"

"Yeah – oh, wait. No. Hang on, lemme check." Leia helped Han rise to his feet painfully and walk out into the main living area, where the balcony doors stood. Han grunted as he walked through the living room up to the doors and grumbled, "Damn blaster wound."

Leia sighed and ran a hand over Han's silver hair. "Han, the doctors did everything they could to fix that injury. But you refused prosthetic replacements."

"I don't wanna become a machine, thank you very much," grunted her husband as the door slid open. "I wanna have all of my own natural body." His eyes widened. "No offense to the kid, of course."

Leia smiled. "Of course not."

Han stepped out onto the balcony and shook his head. "There it is. Don't know how I coulda missed it before." Leia assisted him as he sank down into the cushioned hoverchair. Glancing up at her, he said in a morose tone, "Hey, Your Worshipfulness. Do you ever… feel embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed?" she echoed in confusion, taking a seat on one of the patio chairs beside him.

"Yeah. You know… embarrassed with me. In this." He motioned to the chair.

Leia nearly laughed out loud. "Oh, Han," she said with a slight shake of her head, "I can't believe you're still so vain about your appearance. Don't you know that I don't care what you look like? I love _you, _Han. Not because of the way you look. I love who _you _are. Age doesn't change that."

Han's grin nearly split his grizzled face. "I know," he said cheekily, but Leia could see the warmth and adoration in his expression and his voice. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Leaning in to kiss him lightly, she whispered, "I love you, you scoundrel."

"I love you, too, Your Worshipfulness."

* * *

END

* * *

_Short and sweet. Reviews are appreciated. :)_

_- Serena_


End file.
